Norman Jayden
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100611133706/heavyrain/images/4/48/Norman_Jayden.jpgAgente de Norman Jayden es uno de los cuatro personajes principales jugables en Heavy Rain . Él es un miembro dedicado y minucioso del FBI, enviados para ayudar a la policía en la investigación del asesino del Origami . Jaden utiliza un dispositivo experimental llamado ARI (interfaz de Alta Realidad), lo que le permite investigar la escena del crimen y analizar pruebas de manera eficiente. Él también lucha contra su adicción a lasTriptocaine . Norman Jaden es la voz y el modelo de Leon Ockenden Antecedentes Poco o nada se sabe sobre la vida de Jayden antes de los acontecimientos del juego. Es enviado por la sede del FBI en Washington, DC para ayudar con el caso del asesino del Origami.Además de ser un aclamado investigador del FBI, también posee una licenciatura en psicología criminal. No se sabe cómo Jayden cayó en su Triptocaine adicción, o cómo consiguió la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. Insight en la vida pasada de Jayden y dichos sujetos fueron pensados originalmente para ser explicado en su episodio de las Crónicas de Heavy Rain , sin embargo el desarrollo de la DLC está en una pausa indefinida, y no se sabe si es que alguna vez se hayan hecho, o si el guión se se liberará al público. Personalidad Jayden es un investigador del FBI inteligente y dedicado que utiliza su ingenio en vez de sus instintos con el fin de resolver crímenes. Él es también un poco asocial y parece como si él no es completamente utilizado para socializar con los demás. Él viene a ser tan simpático, que aparece a entender a la gente debido a su conocimiento de la psicología y es notablemente perturbada si se ve obligado a matar a alguien. Aunque Jayden es generalmente tranquilo y moderado, puede tener un poco de mal genio y con frecuencia arremete contra aquellos que lo provocan. Jayden también parece ser un pianista, como es evidente en el capítulo: Blues de Jayden . Sin embargo, es posible que simplemente está asistido por sus gafas en lugar de tener cualquier talento real. Información del personaje Norman es un agente del FBI joven y algo tímida y parece tener tendencia a recibir una paliza. Norman specializ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110330092820/heavyrain/images/8/85/FBI_Back.jpges en la realización de investigaciones forenses con un dispositivo experimental llamado ARI (interfaz de Alta Realidad) . Componente de hardware principal ARI es un par de gafas de sol, que actúa como un tipo de pantalla transparente. Al mirar una escena del crimen a través de la interfaz de ARI, datos y análisis pertinentes se superpone a la imagen de la escena del crimen por encima de las pistas relevantes. Norman ARI utiliza para resaltar las pistas relevantes dentro de un radio determinado "pulso". Norman también lleva otro componente de hardware ARI, un guante, lo que le permite interactuar con los datos virtuales que aparecen a través de las gafas. Al mismo tiempo el uso de estos dos artículos, catálogos ARI todos los datos y referencias cruzadas-it con bases de datos pertinentes, la analiza y localiza geo-it en su caso. ARI también tiene una función de grabación que funciona como una cámara de video. Cuando se desgasta, se registra lo que el usuario de las gafas de sol ve y lo almacena en ella las bases de datos para referencia futura. Norman revisa constantemente sus pistas y datos que ha recogido a través de las IRA. Con los policías locales de ambos resentidos sus métodos y su presencia, él lucha para reconstruir las pruebas de que sea demasiado tarde para que la siguiente víctima del asesino del Origami. Norman es adicta a Triptocaine , una sustancia azul en un vial. Triptocaine es una droga ilegal Norman utiliza, y es actualmente desconocido (y nunca del todo explicado en la narración o de otra manera) si se utiliza para compensar los efectos secundarios del uso excesivo de la ARI, o para algún otro propósito. Además, la verdadera fuente de los síntomas (hemorragias nasales, palidez de la piel, dolor interno, mareos, ojos inyectados en sangre, temblores, etc.) Norman experiencias quedan bastante ambiguo. Si estos síntomas son causados por el ARI o triptocaine, la especulación se deja a los individuos. Durante el juego, el jugador tiene la posibilidad de elegir si ser cómplice en la adicción de Norman o dirigir él fuera de ella en diversas circunstancias en su intento de resolver el caso del asesino del Origami. Biografía Durante los eventos de Heavy Rain Norman aparece por primera vez en el capítulo quinto del juego, la escena del crimen en el que conoce a Carter Blake e investiga la última víctima del asesino del Origami, Jeremy Bowles . Luego es mejor realizarlo con la policía en Bienvenido, Norman donde conoce a Leighton Perry y conoce a Ethan Marte (si él no tomóTriptocaine , que tenía la opción de tomar). A continuación, presentará su perfil del asesino a Blake y Perry en Kick Off Meeting , donde su disputa con Blake iniciados. Más tarde, él y Blake ir a Nathaniel casa 's donde tienen disputas aún más. Blake comienza a recurrir a la brutalidad policial en contra de Nathaniel, que en gran medida irrita Norman - hasta que Nathaniel saca un arma de fuego, donde el que Norman se da su primera gran decisión - tomar o ahorrar Nathaniel. Blake y Norman discutirá este asesinato o no en su próximo capítulo, el Mercado Cubierto . Después de la discusión, el sospechoso, Korda se enfrentará. Él va a huir tan pronto como él se enfrenta, y puede ser capturado o no por Norman en función de los QTEs correctamente o no. Si Korda fue capturado, será interrogado (hasta el punto de no condena) en Police News . Independientemente de que Korda fue sorprendido o no, Grace Marte , en el mismo capítulo, le dirá a la policía que Ethan ha vuelto mencionó haber visto "cuerpos ahogados bajo la lluvia" sin sentido. Norman Blake y vaya a Ethan encogerse en Shrink y punzones . Independientemente de las acciones y decisiones de Norman, Blake con éxito recibirá el psicólogo para revelar que Grace afirmaciones acerca de Ethan son verdaderas. Blake, para gran disgusto de Norman y desacuerdo, obtendrá todos los policías lo posible para ir tras Ethan, pensando que él es el asesino. Norman aparece en el capítulo de Madison fugitivo , junto a Blake, tratando de detener a Ethan. Madison Paige aparece y ayuda a escapar de Ethan y Norman Blake. Ethan puede ser arrestado si Madison no es lo suficientemente rápido. Si Ethan es arrestado, Norman le estallaría enbajo arresto . Antes de detenidos y / o después de Fugitivos, Norman se revisará la evidencia y encontrar una conexión conMad Jack y Ethan Si el paro evadido, Norman se verá en su habitación, withdrawling de triptocane. Norman puede resistir o tomar triptocane. A continuación, se enfrenta a Mad Jack, pero él no es de ninguna cooperación o ayuda, así que Norman utiliza ARI para mirar alrededor lugar de Jack. Él encuentra un cráneo humano, Jack revela inmediatamente un arma y entrena directamente sobre la cabeza de Norman. Si Norman no puede escapar punta de pistola, se le disparó por Mad Jack y morir. Si tiene éxito para, ahora tendrá Jack a punta de pistola. Él recibirá una confesión de Mad Jack que ha comprado un coche de "un hombre" y que más tarde llegó a ese tipo un coche nuevo con placas falsas, y que se trataba de una transacción en efectivo, sin hacer preguntas. También revela que se suponía que debía decirle a un chico llamado Paco sobre el coche una vez que se haya terminado.Norman está a punto de detener a Jack, pero su adicción Triptocaine se iniciará en efectos justo antes de que él pueda. Norman debe centrarse ahora muy duro para Jack, si logra enfocar, él detendrá Mad Jack, cerrando el capítulo. Si fracasa, entonces será noqueado. Se despierta en un coche de la ciudad a ser una trituradora, tiene que escapar antes de que el coche entra en la trituradora con el fin de sobrevivir. Si no, morirá. Si lo hizo, entonces él luchará Mad Jack, en la que uno de ellos siempre va a morir en la pelea. Continuando con la iniciativa Mad Jack le dio, él entrará en el Blue Lagoon en Fish Tank para interrogar a Paco .Mientras que él está caminando hasta allí, Madison Paige pasarán por delante de él, si sobrevive en el DOC. elOrigami Killer mata a Paco, y luego, una vez que Norman llega, él luchará contra el asesino disfrazado. Si no lo QTEs muchos, morirá. Si lo consigue bastantes de ellos, vivirá, pero el asesino se saldrá. Si Ethan es arrestado por primera vez en On The Loose y Norman está vivo, él romperá Ethan en el bajo arresto .Si Ethan es arrestado por segunda vez, Norman le miraba con una mirada triste y lo deja en la cárcel. También si Ethan es arrestado y Norman es asesinado antes de esto, Ethan permanecerá en prisión por el resto del juego. En Resolviendo el rompecabezas , Norman será completamente disgustado por el tamaño del rompecabezas, y el jugador debe tratar de utilizar ARI para obtener pistas sobre posibles para encontrar al asesino de Origamiidentidad . Se puede: *No es posible resolver el puzzle darse por vencido. *Resolver el rompecabezas. *Acusan Carter Blake de ser el asesino, esta acusación es falsa, y dará lugar a que el jugador sea tratado como si hubiera fallado el rompecabezas. *Pasar demasiado tiempo en ARI y morir de la ARI + Triptocaine adicción. Norman también puede ser llamado por Madison Paige en lugar del asesino y le informó de la dirección. Tenga en cuenta que no se puede llamar si muere antes de esto. Si Norman está vivo y ha encontrado el lugar correcto, él irá a la ubicación del asesino ( El Viejo Almacén ). Los resultados de este capítulo dependerá de si iba solo, y si Madison y / o Ethan lo hizo. *Va solo: él salvará a Shaun, pero entonces él lucha de Scott Shelby , en la que cualquiera de los dos o Scott Norman puede morir. *Va con Ethan: Ethan se enfrenta a Scott, y antes de que él le dispara, Norman aparece y lucha contra él en la cinta transportadora, en la que uno de ellos puede morir. Ethan debe salvar a Shaun. *Va con Madison: Norman aparece con Madison y le pregunta si encontró Shaun. Antes de que le salvara, Norman es eliminado por Scott, que trata de matar a Madison, pero ella huye y se pelean por los muelles. A continuación, debe guardar Norman Shaun. Si Madison sobrevive a la lucha, Norman aparece y dispara Scott. Si se mata Madison, Norman deja con Shaun seguridad. *Va con Ethan y Madison: Ethan salva Shaun mientras peleas Norman Scott. Después de la pelea, Madison tendrá que intentar entrar en el almacén para advertir a Ethan sobre el cuerpo de policía, y si no lo logra, entonces Ethan se disparó a muerte, y si tiene éxito, Ethan se salvará. 'Finales ' Norman tiene las terminaciones segundo más posible con 4 (de cualquier carácter detrás de Ethan, que cuenta con 7 terminales). Aquí están de peor a mejor. *'Subida' - Blake y Perry hablan sobre el funeral de Norman, que Blake felizmente se niega a ir. Blake se prueba las gafas de Norman ARI y se sorprende al encontrar el propio Norman en el espacio virtual. *'Espejo Humeante' - Norman habla de su sentimiento de culpa por no haber salvado a Shaun con una voz fuera de pantalla. La voz de Norman advierte que abuso de la Triptocaina olvida el caso y le dice que el medicamento que le afectó más de lo que cree. La voz se revela como el propio Norman, y la escena cambia a Norman tirado en el suelo con varios frascos vacíos Triptocaina a su alrededor. Se apagan las luces como Norman respira su último aliento, muere de una sobredosis. *'Dimisión' - Norman, decepcionado por su incapacidad para encontrar al asesino a pesar de supervivencia de Shaun, dimite del FBI. A pesar de que se ofreció a mantener sus gafas ARI a medida que se beign fuera de servicio, se niega, afirmando que el dispositivo es "un poco demasiado convincente". *'Caso Cerrado' - Norman será aclamado como un héroe por su ahorro de Shaun Mars. Dependiendo del uso del reproductor de Triptocaine lo largo del juego, Norman se puede observar enrojecimiento un vial de tripto por el inodoro y / o tener alucinaciones de pequeños depósitos digitales que se preparan para dispararle, mostrando que el ARI o tripto puede haber causado un daño permanente a su cerebro, Puntos donde el personaje puede morir *''Mad Jack'' (Por recibir un disparo en la cabeza por Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (Por ser golpeado con una barra de metal por Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (Por ser aplastado en su coche después de Mad Jack le deja caer en la trituradora) *''Mad Jack'' (Por ser golpeado durante la lucha con Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (Por ser expulsado durante la lucha con Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (Al ser estrangulada durante la lucha con Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (Por ser aplastado por el tractor durante la lucha con Mad Jack) *''Fish Tank'' (Por apuñalado con una espada por el asesino de Origami) *''Resolver el rompecabezas'' (ARI Desde el uso de demasiado tiempo) *''El Viejo Almacén'' (Por recibir un disparo en la cabeza por el asesino de Origami) *''El Viejo Almacén'' (Por ser golpeado por objetos de gran tamaño producidas por el asesino de Origami) *''El Viejo Almacén'' (Por quedar ahogada por una barra de metal por el asesino de Origami) *''El Viejo Almacén'' (Por ser golpeado en la cabeza con un martillo por el asesino de Origami) *''El Viejo Almacén'' (Al caer en la trituradora de residuos durante la lucha con el asesino de Origami) *Epílogo - Espejos fumadores (De una sobredosis en triptocaine) 'Frases ' *''"Agente Nahmen Jayden, EffBeeAigh"'' *''"Estoy listo para comenzar. Tal vez deberíamos empezar por hablar sobre el caso?'' *''"Blake, he tenido suficiente de tu mierda! Usted ha estado persiguiendo a este tipo por lo que, dos años, y ¿qué has cogido, ¿eh? ¡Nada! Abso-fuckin-tamente nada!"'' *''. "Oh mierda, Jack no es nada para él, sólo un poco de defensa propia página 1 del manual de la policía;. Matar o morir!'' *''"Yo prefiero tener toda la información antes de tomar una decisión. Trato de tomar decisiones racionales cuando sea posible.'' *''"Oh, lo siento. Creí que eras un tipo duro. Un policía de calle que ha pasado por el molino. Yo no creo que te asustan tan fácilmente.'' *''"Si no hubiera actuado así con que el hombre, no habría sucedido, por lo que retrocede!"'' *''"De eso se trata. Lo que sé de Ethan Mars no está de acuerdo con el perfil de psychologicial del asesino.'' *''"Marte no es el asesino del Origami, apostaría mi vida en ello."'' *''"No tengo la más débil puta idea".'' *''"Maldita lluvia, estoy empapado."'' *''"Sólo puedo decir que vas a salvar a su hijo.'' *''"Blake, si tienes un plan mejor, estoy dispuesto a escuchar! No seas tímido, soy todo oídos!'' *" ¿Te gustan los fuegos artificiales, Jack? Porque voy a apostar tanques de gas van a volar de verdad''agradable.'' *''"Sólo voy a decir que fue un accidente, o más bien, voy a decir que fue causa de un accidente» en realidad no se podrá hablar, ¿quieres, Jack? "'' *''"Madison Paige? Lo que era un periodista haciendo aquí?'' *''"Me parece que pasan la mayor parte de mi tiempo haciendo la mierda Vete de mí".'' *''"Voy a terminar como un caso perdido si las cosas siguen así. Ese hijo de puta casi me rompió el cuello!"'' *''"Sólo tenemos un par de horas más a la izquierda para salvar a Shaun Mars. Tiene que ser una pista maldita en alguna parte! Probablemente me miraba a la cara. Este chico va a morir y estoy dando vueltas en círculos!'' *''"Blake, usted es un desequilibrado, psicópata cabrón!"'' *''"Marte es inocente. Él no es el asesino del Origami!"'' *''"El primer paso, cambie la oficina".'' *''"Yo quiero salvar a Shaun Marte tanto como usted lo hace, pero eso no te da todos los derechos! " Así que vamos a dejar esta mierda ahora mismo! "'' *''"Mira mis labios gilipollas porque yo no tengo tiempo de traducir! Packo ¿Se sabe el tipo? Sí o no?"'' *''"Basta ya de joder! Ahora vas a decirme sobre el hombre con el coche azul!"'' *''"Luego me voy a hacer un agujero en la cara. Ahora derramar! Todo ello!"'' *''"Estoy aquí para ver Packo".'' *''"El teniente Blake va a salir de nuestro planeta en este momento y volver al reino de las sombras. Creature of Darkness, yo ruego que vuelva al reino de las sombras y dejar nuestro Nathaniel en paz".'' 'Curiosidades ' *Los efectos visuales de la ARI, así como el aspecto de Jayden mientras que la usa, puede haber sido inspirado en el estilo del mundo y de los agentes de Matrix. *En Covered Market, Leon Ockenden en realidad pateó un movimiento de la cámara. Esto no era un efecto especial, que realmente hizo patearla. *De acuerdo con el equipo de desarrollo, uno de los más animaciones era hacer que el piano Jayden jugar - específicamente sus movimientos de los dedos - mirada realista. *Aparición de Norman en la versión final es mucho más "destruido" (debido al uso Triptocaine) que se planeó al principio de su desarrollo. *Norman tiene el segundo número más alto de muertes de los cuatro personajes principales, (sólo superado por Madison) a pesar de que tiene el menor número de capítulos en los que fallecen es posible, Mad Jack ,Fish Tank , Resolviendo el rompecabezas y El Viejo Almacén . También muere en Epílogo - Espejo Humeante . *El número de la Placa de Norman es 47023. *Norman y Ethan Marte puede cruzarse cuatro veces durante el juego. Primera Bienvenido, Norman , Norman donde puede pedir Ethan algunas preguntas acerca de Shaun (sólo si Norman resiste a tomar triptocana). La segunda vez en Fugitivos , donde Ethan puede ser atrapado por Norman y Blake. La tercera vez, en virtud de detención , donde Norman hace preguntas Ethan y le ayuda a escapar, y, finalmente, en El Viejo Almacén , donde se deja de Scott Shelby de disparar Ethan. **Norman y Ethan son los primeros personajes principales que se cruzan los caminos. **Norman también se cruzan con Madison Paige y de Scott Shelby (Madison una vez, dos veces y Scott). *Norman tiene el número más grande de segundo escenas de lucha de los cuatro personajes principales, (el primero fue Scott). Él lucha Korda, Mad Jack (dos veces), Blake (brevemente, opcional) y Scott Shelby (dos veces). *Norman es similar a Carla Valenti , de Indigo Prophecy, otro juego hecho por David Cage. Ambos son investigadores / policías, ambos parecen ser adicto a su trabajo (Norman con el asesino de Origami, Carla con Lucas). Tampoco tiene mucho de una vida amorosa (en el caso de Norman, ninguno en absoluto). *Norman es de aproximadamente 5 '10 ". *Él es el único personaje principal cuya tumba no se muestra, si muere antes del final del juego. *Norman guarda cierta similitud con el agente especial del FBI Fox Mulder en la serie de televisión The X-Files . *Norman es el único personaje principal que no puede ser detenido. *Los capítulos sólo aparece en Norman Blake son sin blues de Jayden , Mad Jack , Fish Tank y El Viejo Almacén . Sin embargo, esto sólo se aplica si Ethan no lo hace en el almacén. *Norman habla con lo que parece ser un intento de un genérico acento del noreste de EE.UU., pero termina siendo un híbrido Boston / Nueva York. El acento tiene dos ventiladores endeared así como convertirse en un blanco de las bromas de muchos, yendo tan lejos como para tener escenas en el juego editado de conjunto para resaltarlo. Por ejemplo, se pronuncia "nada" como "ehnethin y "Norman" como "Nahmen". *A pesar del hecho de que es uno de los cuatro personajes jugables, está considerado como el protagonista secundario debido al hecho de que la historia se centró el segundo más en él que los otros dos personajes (Madison Paige y Shelby Scott). *Norman es el único personaje principal que tiene su nombre en capítulos, Welcome, Norman Jayden and Blues. *Aparece en 15 capítulos. *Sólo aparece en 4 capítulos sin Blake *Él es jugable en 14 de estos capítulos como él no es jugable en fugitivo . *También puede ser en parte jugable en El Viejo Almacén, si ha sobrevivido hasta ese momento y si él va al almacén. *4 de los epílogos se basan en él. **Norman es el único personaje principal que no aparece en ninguno de los tres epílogos personajes principales. **También es el único personaje principal que no aparece en Tumba de Ethan . *Norman es el personaje más joven de segundo antes y después de Madison Scott y Ethan. *Norman es el único personaje jugable tener vista en primera persona en el juego. Esto se ve en algunos capítulos de Norman. *Decidir tomar o resistirse a la triptocaína no tiene realmente un efecto determinante en la historia, por lo que cuando el mozo virtual del ARI le advierte que "no se excediera con ya sabe que" podría en realidad deberse al propio ARI el que puede hacer daño y en el final en el que consigue salvar a Shaun o ayuda en el proceso, termina rechazando el tripto y seguir con el ARI, lo que termina por destruir su distinción de la realidad. *A pesar del hecho de que él tiene la tendencia de ser golpeado, hay capítulos donde no tiene esos momentos. Incluye la escena del crimen , Bienvenido, Norman , Kick Off Meeting , Nathaniel , la Policía Noticias , Shrink y Punzones y Jayden blues . **Los capítulos sólo cuando él no consigue los retiros después de usar el IRA son la escena del crimeny Fish Tank . Capítulo apariciones *Crime Scene *Bienvenido, Norman *Kick Off Meeting *Nathaniel *Covered Market *Policía Noticias *Reducir y punzones *Fugitive (no jugable) *Jaden blues *Bajo arresto *Mad Jack (puede ser asesinado) *Fish Tank (puede ser asesinado) *On the Loose (Si Ethan es arrestado) *Resolviendo el rompecabezas (puede ser asesinado) *El Viejo Almacén (puede ser asesinado) *Epílogo - Subida *Epílogo - Dimisión *Epílogo - Caso Cerrado *Epílogo - Smoking Mirror (Muerto) Asesinatos cometidos *Nathaniel Williams (si lo mistakens por tener un arma de fuego) *Jackson Neville (si sobrevive a la lucha con él y perder la conciencia de su adicción triptocaine) *De Scott Shelby (si sobrevive a la lucha con él) Categoría:Personajes de Heavy Rain